


24 days of Destiel

by ShaMbolic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaMbolic/pseuds/ShaMbolic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah. This was originally meant to be "30 days", but as I looked it up, I saw that it was meant to be a sort of fanart-prompts list! So yeah, i took out the ones that were notmeant to be written and now we have 24 day instead of 30 :D I hope you can enjoy nonetheless!</p><p>Found this @ emilyann102!</p></blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands.

It was raining over Portland. Dean was driving in his car, lulled by the steady shifts of the windshield wipers.  
In the seat next to him, Castiel was occupied reading the labels on Dean’s music tapes.

“Not to break it to you Cas, but I don’t think you know any of those.” Dean said, glancing in the angel’s direction.

“I know Dean.” He answered, his eyes still glued to the cassettes.

He took a curious look to a red cassette and without further thinking put it in the stereo.

Robert Plant's voice flowed out of the speakers.

_If the sun refused to shine_ _, I would still be loving you. When mountains crumble to the sea, there would still be you and me_

“Is this okay?” he asked.

“I’d say this is perfect.” Dean murmured, eyes glued on the street.

Castiel crouched on the seat and looked out of the window. He loved the world.  
He loved to observe all the wonders that nature could create.  
And he loved mankind, he loved the man driving beside him.

_Our love is strong._ _With you, there is no wrong. Together we shall go until we die._

Dean felt sudden warmth spreading inside of his chest.  
He knew, that even if their lives were constantly at stake and he could never know if he was going to live to see another day, he would gladly salute death as long as he had Castiel by his side.

He hesitantly moved his hand and slowly grabbed Castiel’s one, holding it soflty.  
The angel didn’t seem surprised at all, and just let his hand rest in Dean’s palm, feeling like he finally belonged.

_Your hand in mine, we walk the miles.Thanks to you it will be done. For you, to me, are the only one._


	2. Cuddling.

Castiel didn’t really like the bunker. He was glad he could stay there with Dean and Sam, but somehow he felt trapped.   
The only thing he adored was the huge room next to the library.   
Sometimes at night, when the boys were asleep, he would go there and sit on the big old couch in front of the lit fireplace.   
He would pick up random books and read about the adventures of The Men of Letters.

One night, as he was adjusting himself on the sofa’s arm, he heard the familiar scuffing of slippers coming from the corridor.   
He placed the book in his lap and turned to face a very sleepy and ruffled Dean, with a steamy cup of milk in his hand.

“Hey.” The hunter grunted.

“Hey. What’s wrong, Dean? You can’t sleep?” Castiel asked quietly.

“Yeah I guess. Can I join you?” he asked gesturing towards the empty spot on the couch.

“Sure.” He said shifting a bit.

Dean sat slowly on the couch relaxing his body against the backrest, then took a sip from the cup and sighed contently.

“What are you reading?” He asked looking at the old, dusty hardback.

Castiel flipped a few pages before answering. “It’s the journal of a Man of Letters from the 1914. It’s very interesting.”

Dean smiled at him. He adored Castiel’s curiosity, it was probably one of his best traits.

“Give me that.” Castiel said, gently taking the cup out of Dean’s hand and placing it on the coffe table, along with the book he was reading.

“Come here.” He lift his arm making space for Dean to lay in his lap.

Dean didn’t wait for Cas to ask twice and stretched in the cozy spot, resting his head on the angel’s thighs.  
Cas stretched his arm out and began to caress Dean’s hair softly.

“Mh, this is very relaxing.” The hunter murmured, eyes closed. 

He took Cas’ hand in his, right on his chest, and began stroking it with his thumb. 

Few minutes later Dean’s mouth was a little agape as he had drifted in a deep slumber.  
Carefully, Castiel reached back for his book and began reading again, never leaving Dean’s hand for the whole night.


	3. Watching a movie.

“Casablanca”.

Castiel read the big poster hanged outside of the movie teather.  
Dean came back to the bunker few days before, and was literally thrilled about this old movie being screened again. He asked Castiel to go with him and, since he had never been to the movies before, he accepted.

“Wanna go inside and take some pop corn?” Dean squeezed his hand.

“Yeah, sure” Cas said.

Dean paid for two medium pop corn, a coke for him and water for Cas.  
Since Castiel had a grace back, he wasn’t  human anymore.   
But he sure was a changed angel.   
He didn’t _need_ things, like when he was human. Now he _wanted_ them.

Dean handled the bag and the bottle to Castiel and they entered the hall.  
He was acting like a child. It was one of those times where the angel could really see his Dean, all the little things he fell in love with.

“Come here, I got us the best seats!” Said Dean, patting right next to him.

After a bit, the lights went down, and some old music burst out from the speakers as a movie production logo (that’s how Dean explained it to him) came up on the screen.

During all the movies, Dean leant towards Cas to speak in his ear. He told him about that actor, or that place, or how he loved that suit, he told him about that time his father almost surrendered, how he was about to take him and Sam to see this movie. But how he changed his mind at last, and got back on a case.

“I saw this movie for the first time years later.” Dean whispered “I was 19 and dad left us at Bobby’s house.” He remembered smiling.

Castiel was never tired of listening to Dean’s stories about his past.

“Oh I love this part!” Dean said squeezing Cas’ thight where his hand was resting.

There was man whose name was Sam. He was playing a song on the piano and Castiel recognized it.

“You hum this from time to time Dean.” He pointed out.

Dean smiled at him, before speaking with a bittersweet tone.  
 “Yeah, I do. It’s been in the Winchester family for a long time.”

Castiel leant in and gave Dean a peck on the cheek before snuggling on his shoulder.  
Dean placed his mouth on his head, smelled his hair and then kissed it.

Cas had never been to the movie before. That was a perfect first time.


	4. On A Date.

Dean certainly wasn’t a namby-pamby type of guy, but he liked to be romantic from time to time.

While Castiel was out with Sam that day, he decided to make lunch and organize a pic-nic.

He fumbled in the big bunker’s kitchen, listening to his favorite music.   
He made a couple of cheeseburgers using tomatoes and Sammy’s salad -   _what the eye doesn't see, the heart doesn't grieve over  , right?._

Then he put them in the basket and added a couple of beers and two slices of a blueberry pie he had bought.

It was Castiel’s favourite, but he didn’t know how to bake it.  
He added a blanket and a beautiful blue poppy he had found that morning right out of the bunker. It reminded him of Cas’ eyes.

_"Almost there. Cas is bitching about me texting while I’m driving.”_ Dean read Sam’s text smiling, then he grabbed the basket and stormed upstairs.

It was a chill but sunny april day and the meadow just outside the bunker, was perfect for a pic-nic.

He laid the blanket on the fresh grass and sat on it, placing the poppy right where Castiel should have sat.

After a few minutes he heard the familiar rumble of the impala approaching on the driveway. From where he sat, he saw Sam getting out of the car and heading inside, while Cas stood there, right next to the car, staring at him puzzled.

Dean waved, beckoning. 

"Hey." Dean greeted, offering his hand to the angel. He took it, picked up the fiower and sat right next to Dean.

"What are you doing here Dean?" Cas asked.

"I thought it'd be nice to have a cozy lunch outside today so," he took the burgers and the slices of pie out of the basket. "I made this for you. For us."

Castiel smiled, bringing the bloom closer to his nose. "This smells good, I like poppies, thank you." He gave Dean a peck on the lips.

"Hey man, you need to try this." Dean offered Cas a wrapped burger.

The angel took a bite and sighed contently. "This is tasty Dean, it's delicious."

"Who's the best cook in the house, ah?" Dean asked smiling.

"Dean." the angel stopped chewing and his expression turned gloomer.

"Yeah? What is that?" the hunter asked somehow worried.

"This is Sam's salad." Castiel stated reproachfully. "You need to apologize to him for stealing it."

Dean smiled. "Oh well I will," He said getting closer to Castiel's face. "But you should stop being so bossy." he whispered right onto the other's mouth.


	5. Kissing.

The first time Dean kissed Castiel was during their time in purgatory.

Castiel had tried so hard to keep his distances, to keep the Leviathans away to protect him.

But all of a sudden Dean’s voice, so confused and lost in his prayers, sounded clear and warm to Castiel’s ears.

Dean had been looking for him non-stop, and now had found him.  
Castiel promised himself, that if this ever happened, he would have just taken off once again. But when he saw Dean approaching, and felt his strong but shaky arms embracing him, holding him tight, he just couldn’t. He felt relief.

Time wasn’t linear in purgatory. Night would blend with day in the blink of an eye, and you wouldn’t even realize. It was during one of the darkest moments, when peril could be anywhere that it happened.

 Benny, the vampire that he could have never thanked enough for helping Dean, was on call of guard, while him and Dean were sitting by a big tree, their backs leaned on it.

 Dean caressed Castiel’s cheek with the back of his hand slowly.

“Nice stubble.” He murmured smiling.  
Castiel smiled back, lowering his gaze.  
“Thanks.” He said.

Dean’s hand moved slowly to cup Castiel’s chin making him turn to face him.

Cas looked up to see the familiar warm smile on the hunter’s face.   
Dean leaned in, slowly, shifting his gaze from Cas’ eyes, to his lips and back, and then kissed him. Castiel kepts his eyes open, feeling a weird jump in his stomach, but welcoming gladly Dean’s lips on his.

When Dean pulled away, making their lips snap, Castiel grabbed his hand without saying a word and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

During the short period in which Castiel was a human, he shared a bed with Dean.  
One night, due to the hot weather, they ended up sleeping just a couple of hours.  
  
“Hey you.” Dean whispered.

Castiel slowly opened his eyes. “Hey.” He greeted the other back.

“I gotta get up. I have to work a case with Sammy, gotta head to the local police for some questions. You can sleep all you want though, okay?” he said.

“Mhm.” The other spluttered, still half asleep.

Dean chuckled and kissed his forehead before leaving.

                                                               xxx

“Hey Cas?” Dean’s voice resounded in the huge corridor of the bunker.

“I’m here!” Castiel shouted back from the kitchen.

He heard Dean’s footsteps approaching and the door opened seconds later.

“You wouldn’t believe what I did this morn-“ he stopped talking.

Castiel was leaning on the kitchen counter, a smirk on his face.

“I  know. You stole my clothes.” Cas said chuckling while eating some cereals.

Dean was in the doorway with Castiel suit and tie on, while the other man was wearing Dean’s worn jeans with his burgundy shirt.

“You must have been really sleepy, uh?” Castiel asked.

“You look cute, you know?” Dean said, completely ignoring him.

“You do too. Even if your trousers are a bit short” Cas chuckled.

Dean approached him and put his hand on the counter, being just a breath away from Castiel’s lips.

“What do you say we get rid of these?” he purred.

“I think that’s a good idea.” Castiel said back, placing the bowl in the sink. “But only if you try on the trench coat too.” He said smiling.

Dean stepped back a bit and begin loosing his tie. “I might as well put it on with no clothes at all, I heard it’s a big deal.” He joked heading for the bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This was originally meant to be "30 days", but as I looked it up, I saw that it was meant to be a sort of fanart-prompts list! So yeah, i took out the ones that were notmeant to be written and now we have 24 day instead of 30 :D I hope you can enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> Found this @ emilyann102!


End file.
